


Heartbreak

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heart Break, Lisanna returns from Edolas, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: When Lisanna returns from Edolas she wants to continue where she and Natsu left off but while she was gone, he found someone else





	Heartbreak

Lisanna got up from her knees and removed the rope that Lily had bound her with, looking around at the people in front of her. eyes fixing on the pink haired Dragon Slayer stood just out of arms reach of her.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. The look of confusion and bewilderment replaced by a beaming smile as she looked upon 'her' Natsu. He was here in front of her. She was home again. She stepped forward towards him, he let Lucy's hand go and she stepped closer, she stopped as she looked and saw Lucy's arm around him.

"Natsu?" She questioned, her voice full of hurt. She stepped back, tears welling up in her eyes. Natsu remained silent, he could barely look her in the eye. 

"Natsu... Please" Lisanna pleaded, tears streaming down her face. 

"What... What is this?" She asked. Natsu just stood there in shock. Her words from the last time he saw her were ringing in his ears.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
The young pair had found a quiet corner in the guild hall, Lisanna pulled up in his lap "Natsu! I gotta go. I'm going on a job with Mira and Elfman" Lisanna sighed, not wanting to leave the arms of the young dragon slayer

"Let me come with you, to look after you" Natsu suggested 

"Natsu, I'll be fine, anyway if you're always around to look after me then I'm never gonna get stronger like Mira and Elfman" Lisanna explained

"Aw fine. Be careful out there okay?" 

"I promise, love you" Lisanna smiled sweetly before pressing her lips gently to his 

"Love you too" Natsu replied as Lisanna turned away from him as ran over to her older siblings. Natsu watched with a smile as she left the guild hall with Elfman and Mirajane by her side. 

Later that night. 

Natsu was snapped out of this argument with Gray by the doors to the guildhall opening. He turned and ran over ready to greet Lisanna but was stopped in his tracks when he was met by only Elfman and Mirajane who both looked as if they had been... Crying? 

"Where... Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Natsu listened in horror as MIrajane explained to him what had happened on their job. Tears forming in his eyes 

"It's all my fault" Elfman admitted 

"No it wasn't little brother" Mirajane tried to comfort him, Natsu didn't hear anything else as he pushed past the pair of them and ran and ran until he'd reached the forest at the edge of town. He stopped to finally catch his breath, he looked around and everything looked so green and alive. Almost as if nature itself was mocking him. 

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He screamed and watched as the forest went up in a flash of flames, leaving nothing but ash and cinders. He dropped to his knees, emotionally drained he remained motionless on his knees, tears falling from his eyes to the scorched forest floor. He lost track of time until he was brought back to his senses by a voice whispering his name behind him 

"Natsu?" Erza whispered, kneeling down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I should have gone with her" Natsu exclaimed 

"There's no way anybody could have known. It's no one's fault" Erza stood up, dragging the Dragon Slayer back to his feet. She pulled Natsu into a tight hug, holding his head close to her chest. 

"I'm leaving for a while" Natsu stated

"What do you mean leaving?" Erza asked

"I'm going to find Igneel" He told her. Natsu pulled away from her, turned around and walked away.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gadjeel, Lily and Lisanna made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lisanna walking behind everyone else, watching Natsu and Lucy, Lucy's arm around his shoulder 

"You okay?" Lucy asked 

"Yeah" Natsu answered. Before Lucy could ask anything else Wendy stepped in line with them and proceeded to grab Natsu's hand. 

"I'm so glad to be back home again!" Wendy exclaimed happily, Natsu and Lucy both forced smiles on their faces as they agreed with the young girl. Behind the trio Lisanna let out a small sigh of relief, beliving that maybe, just maybe Natsu and Lucy were not daing and were just close friends. Unlike the Lucy and Natsu she grew to know back in Edolas. Natsu stole a quick glance at Lucy and cast his mind back to the day he brought her to Fairy Tail.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled out as he threw open the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall, Happy and Lucy in tow.   
"C'mon Lucy, I'll show ya around," Natsu told her, pulling her inside where due to Natsu's volume the entire guild had their eyes trained on her. 

"Hey there, welcome to Fairy Tail" Mirajane greeted Lucy. "If you wanna follow me I'll show you around and get your Guild mark 

"O-okay" Lucy replied as Mira took her by the hand and led her away from Natsu. From the bar Cana and Erza watched these events unfold, Erza with a small smile etched on her face 

"What are you smiling about?" Cana asked 

"Him" Erza answered, indicating the smiling pink haired boy who was beginning to fight with Gray. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray as soon as he saw Lucy return to the bar area. She lifted her hand up to show off to him her Fairy Tail guild mark 

"Ohhh nice. Let's go and find a job" Natsu beamed, dragging Lucy over to the jobs board.   
__________________________________________________________________________

Later that night. Once the shock of Lisanna being alive had worn off, Makarov had called for a massive party to take place to celebrate her return. Lisanna could hardly breathe or move for the members of Fairy Tail constantly coming up to let her know how much she was missed and how happy everybody was to have her back. All the while she kept her eye out for Natsu, who had been. She finally spotted him in a secluded corner of the Guild Hall with Happy, Lucy, Wendy and Carla. 

"Wow! I've never seen the guild so happy!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly as she watched everybody drinking and dancing. 

"Yes, they do seem more... Lively than normal" Carla agreed 

"Well, it's not every day that someone returns from the dead" Lucy commented. The party had been going in full force for a few hours now. Lisanna was glowing in happiness from finally being home. She missed her Edo-siblings but knew they'd be okay without her now.

The only downside was that Mirajane was cutting off her air-supply by squeezing her so tight.

"Mira-nee, I need to breathe," Lisanna tried to get her sister to loosen her grip.

"Well, it's not every day that someone's sister returns from the dead" Mira commented.

Lisanna hugged her back tightly before glancing about her. She hadn't had a chance to talk with Natsu since she had tried to tackle him after Lily let her go. She finally spotted him and caught his eye. He was sitting next to Gray (much to Lisanna's surprise), Erza, and the new girls...   
Natsu said her name might be Luigi? And the other she was sure Natsu said her name was Wendy. 

She locked eyes with Natsu and excused herself from her siblings' side as she weaved across the Guildhall to him. 

"Hey Natsu," she smiled.

"Hi," Natsu replied with a bright Natsu-esque smile. Before he could react, she had thrown her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

She knew he could hear her as she whispered, "I missed you the most. So, so much."

She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Natsu, however, pulled away. 

"Lisanna... I can't. We can't" Natsu stated. Lisanna could feel her heart rip in two at those words as all she could stutter out was... 

"B-but why?" 

"You died. I mourned you, I spent so long just blaming myself for what happened-" Natsu began

"But it wasn't your fault" Lisanna interrupted. 

"I spent so much time just wishing I could see you one last time-" 

"But you can see me again, whenever you like now" Lisanna pleaded

"Lisanna..." Natsu sighed, he took her by the hand as tears started to fall from her eyes "I am glad to see you again, you were my best friend in the entire world-" 

"Hey!" Happy snapped, Natsu ignored him and carried on 

"I never stopped missing you but... I... I found somebody" Natsu admitted 

"Oh" was all Lisanna could come up with as a reply, her heart breaking all over again. 

"I'm sorry" Natsu whispered to her. Lisanna quickly wiped her tears away and gave him the biggest smile she could muster 

"It's fine. I'm happy for you" She told him, burying her heartbreak deep down "I wish you all the best" She added before turning around and walking back over to where her brother and sister were stood, throwing her arms around their shoulders. She glanced back to see Lucy's head resting on Natsu's shoulder, she turned away from them and smiled. Pleased that he was happy.


End file.
